Komui Sleeping
by mangafreak7793
Summary: you know that if you say rinali getting married komui wakes up but have you ever wondered if you say a person name with that phrase what will happen? warning may contain short chapters! now reposting chapters complete
1. Chapter 1

HI this Mangafreak7793 i in a writing block for the mafia the exorcist and the gatekeeper so i thinking of making this maybe two or threeshot

* * *

Komui sleeping

"HEY RAVI" Kaze yelled

"what is it" Ravi asked

" I been wondering you can get Komui to wake up when you say rinali getting married right???" Kaze said

"thats right but why are you wondering that???" Ravi asked

"but I was wonder who's Rinali going to get married to and how Komui will react to that???" Kaze wondered

Ravi was thinking for a couple of minutes then he grinned evily Kaze taken a few steps back like he saw something scary

"Ravi...what are you thinking just now???" Kaze asked weridly

"Kaze my boy you gave me a great idea and we will get an answer to your question" Ravi grined while putting a arm around kaze

_"I think this might be a long day..."_ Kaze thought with sweat all over his face

Ravi and Kaze went to Komui office luckly nobody at the science department were here and he was sleeping like a baby

"I don't think its a good idea" Kaze said worring

"don't worry it will be just fine ok..." Ravi said

"ok...but what person are we going to say" Kaze said

"don't worry I got that covered too and he the perfect person subject" Ravi said with his eye glowing evily

question marks appeared on Kaze head _"what person and i have a bad feeling about this"_ Kaze thought

Ravi went down and wisspered a few words into his ears then stood back but nothing happened he then turned to Kaze

"see there nothing to worry about and you got your answer" Ravi said smiling

he then look at Kaze shivering in fear and looks like he about to wet himself

"lo...lo..look behind you" Kaze said pointing behind Ravi

Ravi turned to see Komui but he had demon horns on his helment and a giant drill

Ravi looked shock and surpriesd and did the samet hing as Kaze

"where is he..." Komui said coldly as steam came from his mouth

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

MF7793:hope you like it and please review THE MAFIA THE EXORCIST AND THE GATEKEEPER


	2. Chapter 2

hello this is mangafreak7793 again ...not much to say really so here is a new chapter of komui sleeping 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHERE IS HE" Komui said darkly as he grabbed Ravi on the head while small smokes of steam come out of his mouth

"I...I don't know" Ravi said as he shivered

"RAVI" Komui yelled in a demon like tone

"may...may... be he is at the lunch room" Ravi suddenly added

"yes that does make sense I'm going" Komui said coldly

_"whew"_ "that was scary,hey what person did you say to komui while he was asleep???" Kaze asked

"can't you see I just wet myself from that experience" Ravi said angerly

Kaze looked down seeing a large wet spot in ravi pants

"so???" Kaze said

"so...you...are...AGH..." Ravi suttered while scratching his hair like a madman

"then what person did you tell Komui??? " Kaze asked

_sigh_ "fine i tell you it was ..."

* * *

**LUNCH ROOM**

"Allen do you want to eat lunch with me??" A dark green haired asked

"oh Rinali sure why not" Allen responded

after that a large boom came from the side of the wall where the lunch room is revealing a large robot on top of the robot head was a purple haired man with a large drill in his hands.

"ALLEN WALKER STEP AWAY FROM MY RINALI" Komui said in a dark demon tone

"EH!!!!!" Allen wided eyed and confused

* * *

MF7793:...short chapter... 


	3. Chapter 3

MF7793: its here the newest chapter of komui sleeping 

Kaze: what took you so long??

MF7793:i wanted to get reviews for the mafia the exorcist and the gatekeeper

Kaze: you keep updating that instead of of this

MF7793: yup so i decided to update this

Kaze: so let cut the chit chat and lets get to the story

MF: yes sir here is the next chapter of sleeping komui

* * *

"WHAT YOU USED ALLEN ONII-SAN NAME!!!!" Kaze said in shock 

"well yeah it kinda made since he and Rinali are very close" Ravi stated

"so what does that have to do with that i asked why you used his name" Kaze said as ravi did an anime drop then pick himself up

_"sometimes i think your the world biggest idiot Kaze"_ Ravi thought

"well what are we going to do know now we need to warn Allen onii-san" Kaze said just then a door busted as both Ravi and Kaze turned to see Allen

"Allen we need to tell you something..." Ravi said but was interrupted as allen ran past both exorcist

"RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!" Allen yelled as he ran away just then the wall busted open to reveal a giant robot and a crazy man on top

"COME BACK HER ALLEN WALKER AND ACCEPT YOUR FAITH" Komui said in a demonic tone as the robot was charging at him

"PLEASE SOMEBODY SAVE" Allen yelled in fright of what Komui was going to do to him

"we should do something or Komui might really do something" Ravi stated as he looked at what had happen

"right on it" Kaze said as he put his hand onto his knees

GATEKEEPER ABILITY WIND CURRENT VERSION 2 AIR SKATES!!!

* * *

MF7793:that was another short chapter 

Kaze what about my new ability

MF7793 thats for next chapter

Kaze: awwwww man


	4. Chapter 4

MF7793: sorry this may be a short chapter 

Kaze: another one "sigh"

MF7793: well maybe don't know

* * *

GATEKEEPER ABILITY WIND CURRENT VERSION 2 AIR SKATES!!!

As he said that wind slowly surrounded him thus levitateing him a couple inches off the ground then the wind formed into a couple of spheres on to the side of the both ankles

Author note: kinda like Gouta motor gears skywalker mode from busou renkin

"LETS GO" Kaze said as he zoomed past ravi

* * *

**BACK TO THE ALLEN AND KOMUI**

As the game of cat and mouse continued on Allen slowly began to lose steam

"I'm so tired and hungry now that i think about I didn't eat lunch" Allen complained as he slowed down

_"heh heh look like this chase is about done now he will face my wrath" _Komui thought as he put komurin in full speed

"THIS IS THE END" Komui yelled as komurin robotic leg about to stomp Allen

"huh wind??" Komui said as he felt a slight breeze but then a full blown gust blowing away his cap

"I'M HERE" Kaze yelled as he zoomed under komurin legs and grabed allen by the arm as he speeded by before the robot stomped him

"DAMN YOU KAZE!!!!!" Komui yelled angerly

"hey Allen what happen???" Kaze asked as he was running

"well this is what happen" Allen explained

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"EH..."Allen said in surprised

"what are you talking about nii-san" Rinali asked

LIKE I SAID I WON'T LET ANYBODY GET YOUR HAND IN MARRAGE Komui yelled

"nii-san what are you talking about ..." Rinali said but then got hit by a blow dart

"forgive me Rinali but I know you tried to stop me" Komui muttered

"Rinali are you okay" Allen said as he caught rinali from falling

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OF RINALI" Komui yelled

"TAKE THIS KOMURIN CANNON" Komui yelled as a cannon ball flew from its back but Allen avoided it and placed Rinali at the side of the wall

"RUUUUUUUUUUUUN" Allen cried as he sprinted away

"COME BACK HERE" Komui yelled

* * *

**END FLASHBACK**

"Oh so thats what happend" Kaze said

"yeah but I have a question to ask???" Allen asked

"what is it??" Kaze said

"Why are we moving so slow" Allen said as they both realized they were just walking

"OH NO I FORGOT AIR SKATES LAST ONLY A FEW MINUTES AT A TIME" Kaze realized

"NO WAY" Allen yelled

"I CAUGHT UP WITH YOU" Komui yelled

_"oh shit "_ Kaze and Allen thought

* * *

MF7793: I guess this is the longest chapter of komui sleeping well till next time


	5. Chapter 5

Mf7793: I can't believe that I'm starting a new chapter of komui sleeping 

Kaze: what took you so long

MF7793: i was working on a oneshot but due to being busy or not having the will to write its been time wasting

Kaze: Oh i see

Mf7793: well anyway here is a new chapter of komui sleepin but it may be another short chapter

* * *

_"oh crap" _Allen and Kaze thought as Komurin and Komui came charging at them

"you can't escape me now Allen" Komui said when he pullen Komurin into full speed

"Hi Ban"

Then a huge flaming snake attack Komurin and Komui by opening its mouth thus burning them into a wall then burying them

"that attack that must be...Ravi !!!" Allen and Kaze said in unison as a red haired exorcist came out of the next hallway

"You better believe it" Ravi said as he pointed his thumb at himself

"about time you got here where were you" Kaze said in a annoyed tone

"you left me behind you idiot" Ravi said as he pointed at Kaze in anger

"oh thats right" Kaze realized

"Idiot,But your lucky that I followed you or Allen will be killed" Ravi said as he scratched and looked away

"but why is Komui chasing me" Allen asked

"heh heh heh thats a good question but thats not important right now at least we defeated komuin thats will keep Komui out of our hair for a while" Ravi said

_"Better not tell him or he'll get as beserk as Komui"_ Ravi thought

"KUMORIN DART" As a dart hit Ravi in the neck

"what the..."Ravi said as he fell unconscious

"Ravi!!!" Kaze and Allen as they came to check on him

"hey Ravi snap out of it come on snap out of it" Kaze said as he began to shake his body and slap his face to try to wake him up

"Its no use he's unconscious" Allen said as he checked on Ravi

"Hey Ravi your Hi Ban attack is not as it used to be huh"

As they heard that Kaze and Ravi turned in horror to see Komurin and Komui coming out of the rubble

"Its still alive" Kaze said as he began to panick

"ki ki ki my new komurin is fire proof and a new armor system so that your plant attacks won't work on me Kaze" Komui said with a triumphant voice

_"This is going bad really fast we need to run"_ Kaze thought

"Allen-Nii-San we need to run now!!" Kaze said urgently

"can't too tired too hungry..." Allen said while clutching his stomach

"not good" Kaze said as his eyes widen

"you can't escape me now" Komui said as he charged at the two exorcists

_"guess I have no choice"_ Kaze thought as he bit into his thumb and a few handsigns

"SUMMONING JUTSU" Kaze yelled as he slamed his hand into the ground and suddenly a cloud of smoke came out and as the smoke cleared which revealed a panda carrying a sign

**MR.TENDO HAS APPEARED**

"what a panda??" Komui said surpised to see a panda

"Now Mr.Tendo attack"

**Roger**

"heh you underestimate Komurin,Be it Panda or Human,Komurin can take on any oppentent"

"kidding" Kaze said as he had a small smirk on his face

"huh"

"Mr.Tendo get Allen out of here" Kaze pointed the other way from Komurin

**OK**

Mr.Tendo got Allen on his back and started running away from Komurin

"Get back here" Komui said as he was extremely annoyed

"Not so fast" Kaze said as he did a a jumping round house kick straight at Komui but Komurin blocked it with its mechanical arms

"wow that almost got me since I was off guard" Komui muttered

"I'm... your ...oppentent...so...bring...it" Kaze shuttered

"Oh so you want me to make you Komurin new test subject eh!!!"

_"gulp"_

"Then I'll Grant your wish Kaze, GO Komurin" Komui said as he pointed at Kaze

_"I'm going to die..."_

* * *

Mf7793: overall I think that went well 

Kaze: I think so too since you haven't updated in a while

Mf7793: true true but ehither way please review


	6. Chapter 6

Mf7993: well I'm making another chapter of Komui Sleeping but just to let you know Mr.Tendo the Panda and Mr.Satome from Ranma 1/2 are different, Mr.Tendo is an canon name for the Panda, well enough talk here is Komui Sleeping

* * *

_  
" I'm going to die "_ Kaze thought as Komurin came charging right at him 

" Come Komurin destroy all who dare challenge me " Komui preached

" KOMURIN STOMP "

" AIR SKATES " Kaze said louldly as two orbs made of wind attached themselves to each of his ankles thus avoiding the attack

" tsk I missed ' Komui muttered angerly

" Seed Spiting Jutsu " Kaze said as he glided to the right side of Komurin and began shooting seeds from his mouth at high speed

" Did I get it " Kaze said as he stoped for a moment to check if he made any damage to the robot through the smoke

" KOMURIN LASER "

Suddenly a thin colorful laser came out of the smoke heading straight for Kaze, Luckly Kaze barely dodged the attack with his air skates

" HA HA HA Do you think that this Komurin will fall because of a few seeds " Komui gloated as the smoke cleared to reveal that Komurin having no more as a scratch

" WHAT MY ATTACK DID NO DAMAGE AT ALL " Kaze said as he was shocked to see his attack did nothing at all

" Didn't I tell you my new Komurin has a new armor that your plant attacks will be ineffective " Komui said happily as he hugged his Komurin

_" I've gotta think of a way to buy more time...wait I got it "_ Kaze thought

" So you think you can take on my Komurin so bring it " Komui said as he got Komurin into a kung-fu attack form

" WAIT "

" What is it "

"um...Before I Die can I have a last request "

" Begging for mercy already well lets hear it then "

" Since I'm going to die can I learn more about Komurin like how he works and his upgrades"

" OH OF COURSE YOU CAN " Komui said happily as he jumped down off the cockpit and began explaining on how Komurin works

" Really " Kaze said brightly as he sat down to listen to Komui_ " Now Allen has enough time to escape "_

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Lunch room**

While Kaze is trying to stall time for Allen's getaway, Mr.Tendo and Allen were at the stuffing there faces with food

**Should we be eating food at a time like this**

Mr.Tendo wrote on the sign as he had several drops of sweat over his face

"Need...to...build...strength...to...get...away" Allen said as he said between swallowing large portions of his food

**I see**

After that was said they continue eating

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later**

_" I'm not going to last any longer and my foot is falling asleep "_ Kaze thought as he yawned in boredom

" And as you can see his new weapon has the power to take on even akuma " Komui said as he was still talking about Komurin

" Hey I just realize something " Komui said

_" Uh Oh "_ Kaze thought

"With this much power Komurin can get me a nobel prize " Komui said while Kaze did an anime fall

" Oh I thought you figured out that I was only distracting you " Kaze thought out loud

" WHAT "

" oops " Kaze said realizing he just told him what his plan was

" YOU TRICKED ME SO ALLEN CAN ESCAPE " Komui yelled as he relized his plan

" Well that was the plan " Kaze said as he looked the other way while scratching the back of his head

" YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT " Komui yelled as he jumped back into the cockpit

" Well bring it you talking about Komurin got me bored " Kaze said as he was getting serious

" Do you think you can win without your weapon and none of your plant or wind attacks work either " Komui said in a a demonic voice

" Darn I left my staff in my room " Kaze said as he realized that he forgot to bring his staff with him

" I have you now, KOMURIN STOMP " Komui said as Komurin lifted his robotic foot and about to step on Kaze like a bug

" Just Kidding "

" Huh "

" WEAPON SUMMON " Kaze yelled as his hand began to glow a bright light in which a cresent staff is formed

( Author note: Like Sora summoning his Keyblade )

" Well weapon or no weapon this doesn't change the fact that your getting stomped " Komui said as Komurin foot is mere couple feet away from Kaze

" Wrong again " Kaze said as a smirk appeared across his face

" Eh "

" CRESENT BARRIER " Kaze yelled as a dome like barrier shaped like a cresent moon surrounded Kaze as it protected him just in time from Komurin foot, Making Komurin take a few steps back from the aftershock

" An opening " Kaze said as he he jumped in the air right above Komurin head

_" Damn it I'm wide open but I have my trump card to deal with him "_ Komui thought as he pretended to act surprised

" TAKE THIS KOMURIN CRESENT GRA..."

" ANTI-KAZE WEAPON, SAKE CANNON " Komui said as a fire hose appeared on Komurin head and started blasted a thick weird smelling liquid

" Oh no " Kaze said as the blast of sake hit him directly into the head with no time to cover his mouth sending him crashing into a wall

" HA HA HA Even the mighty Kaze and Ravi is powerless against the power of Komurin the invincible " Komui gloated over the fallen exorcist

" Now its time to find Allen and destroy him " Komui said in his demonic voice as Komurin robotic wires grabed Kaze and Ravi and wraped them into a cocoon like bind hanging them upsidedown

" GO KOMURIN " Komui yelled as he put Komurin in full speed to find the soon God-Forsaken Exorcist

* * *

MF7793: Well I hope you enjoyed my longest chapter of Komui Sleeping and please forgive me for not putting enough screen time for Allen so please review and no flames 


	7. Chapter 7

Mf7793: Well its been a few months since I last updated so I will do my best to give you the best chapter I can give you

Kaze: Then come on lets go

Mf7793: Whatever you say Kaze, Here is the newest chapter of Komui Sleeping

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Whew I'm full, How about you " Allen said as rubbed his bloated stomach while walking down the hall with Mr.Tendo

Mr.Tendo nodded in agreement

" By the way what are we supposed to do ???" Allen asked forgeting what he was supposed to do which caused Mr.Tendo to do anime fall

**WE ARE SUPPOSED TO GET YOU NOT GET KILLED BY KOMUI**

Mr.Tendo wrote on the sign with extreme frustration

" Oh your right "

" What was Kaze thinking for looking up to this idiot " Mr.Tendo thought as he sighed

**" Hello testing one, two, three "**

" What was that " Allen said as a voice echoed down the hall behind them

**I think It was a microphone**

Mr.Tendo wrote

" This could be bad lets go " Allen said as he started running toward where the voice was coming from

* * *

**Meanwhile**

" Um...Just five more minuties " As a cetain red hair exorcist mumbled as he slowly started to wake up

_" Where the hell am I and why am I upside down " _Ravi thought as he checked his surroundings to find out that he was in some sort of metal wire cocoon

" Oroooooo " Ravi heard a somewhat famliar sound_ " It couldn't be..."_ as he turn to see the now drunken Kaze who happens to be in the same position as he was.

_" This can't get any worse"_ Ravi thought

**" ALLEN WALKER COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW !!! "**

_" Spoke too soon "_

**" I REPEAT, ALLEN WALKER COME OUT OR WATCH WHAT HAPPENS TO YOUR FRIENDS "**

* * *

But unknown to Komui Allen and Mr.Tendo are hiding by the near by support beams.

" There they are ' Allen wispered

**But what happen to Kaze, I've never seen him like that before**

Mr.Tendo wrote as he was worried about the blue haired exorcist

_" He must be drunk..." _Allen thought as his brow twitched a little

**" ALLEN WALKER YOU HAD YOUR CHANCE NOW FACE WHAT IS ABOUT TO HAPPEN TO YOUR FRIENDS "**

Komui yelled on the microphone

": Now what " Allen said having a bad feeling on what is about to happen

" Set operation, Komurin Ray " Komui said as he pressed key buttions on his high tech type writer

As the he was typeing the power of Komurin grew and then one of the cacoon began to move foward in front of Komurin laser cannons

_" Is he planning to kill Kaze "_ Ravi thought as he hid in his cacoon even deeper

" Whats happening " Allen said as the bright light from the charging power from Komurin cannon was about to reach max power thus unabling Allen and Mr.Tendo from seeing what is happening

" Power at max, Ready KOMURIN RAY " Komui said as he pressed the final button unleashing the energy beam at the defenseless Kaze

" OROOOOOOOO " Kaze said as he was inside the bright light

_" Too bright "_ Ravi thought as he tried to see whats hapening

_" Can't see "_ Allen and Mr.Tendo thought as they were having the same problem as Ravi

" Its complete " Komui said as he pulled his glasses upward as he seen the product of his attack

_" he...He...HE...DISSAPEARED "_ Allen,Komui,and Mr.Tendo thought as they only saw an empty cacoon

_" How could this be possible don't tell me he's...he's.." _Allen thought as he's thought were cut short by a strange sound

" cluck...oro...cluck "

Every body in that general area look for the source of the strange sound then looked up to see that something was inside the cacoon as everybody squinted there eyes they saw a small chicked head.

" Oro...cluck cluck "

" After all my hard work its complete this is master piece,Komurin ray also known as the chicken beam " Komui said in happy tone

" ... " Ravi thought as his mind went blank as he looked strangely at what could be called the most stupidest invention ever created by a deranged man

**Why did he made a beam that turns people into chickens ???**

Mr.Tendo wrote as he looked down at Allen

" Your guess is as good as mine " Allen replied as he looked at the invention in a very disturbed look _" Just how long has he been planning that "_

" Now its Ravi turn " Komui said as he pressed the key buttions again as Komurin laser began charging

_" NO " _Ravi thought _" If only I can get my hammer out of my pocket "_ As within the metal cacoon Ravi began to reach the hammer from his pocket but could not get it due to the wires and metal parts _" al most there, come on I'm too young and handsome to become a chicken "_

" INNOCENCE INVOCATION "

" Huh " Komui said as series of bullets was hitting Komurin

**Counter Attack**

Mr.Tendo had the sign on his back as Allen was rideing him while shooting Komurin

" Why you, KOMRURIN MISSILES " Komui yelled as a series of missiles lunched from Komurin back and were going for Allen and Mr.Tendo

**Retreat!!!**

Mr.Tendo wrote as they were avoiding the incoming missiles

_**" Geez this is looking bad "**_ Ravi thought looking on what is happening as he was trying to grab his hammer

_" come on, come "_ Ravi thought as he grabed his hammer_ " Alright "_

" Big Hammer, Little Hammer, grow, Grow, GROW " Ravi said as he broke out of the metal cacoon

" What " Komui said as he was suprised to see Ravi awake

" Were saved " Allen said as he see his friend comeback

**I doubt that**

Mr.Tendo wrote as they were still avoiding the misslies

" What do you mean " Allen look down to see his riding companion

" Your not turning me into a chicken, Take this HI-Ba "

" Just Kidding "

" Huh "

" Komurin Ray " Komui said as Komurin head turned 360 degrees and hits Ravi

" GAHHHHH "

" RAVI !!! " Allen said

** Told you so**

Mr.Tendo wrote as he sighed

As soon as the ray hit him just like what happen to Kaze he turned into a chicken. Then as he fell to the floor began to fly out before.

" Cluck...damn it..cluck" Ravi said as he was flaping his feathers around

" now its time to add a third chicken to the mix " Komui said as he began to laugh insanely

" What do we do now Mr.Tendo " Allen asked Mr.Tendo in fear

**Why don't you think of something fearless leader, aren't you the person that Kaze respect so much that he calls you his older brother**

Mr.Tendo wrote as he ran at full speed

" Even an older brother can get scared at times like this, Including having a 30 foot mech trying to kill you " Allen argued back

" DIE " Komui yelled as he summoned the next wave of missiles

" DODGE IT, DODGE IT " Allen said as he kept slapping mr.Tendo like a race horse

**I know, I know**

Mr.Tendo wrote as he kept dodging missiles but every time he tryed to dodge one it just kept following them

" WHAT, How can this be " Allen said in surprised as ten missiles keep following them in closing in the gap between them

" Hah ha hah, How do you like my new heat seeking missiles, Allen, no matter where you run they will always find you " Komui said happily as he was watching the show below

**Then there is one thing left to do**

Mr.Tendo wrote as he sighed

" What " Allen looked down as he read the sign

**TO THROW YOU OUT**

Mr.Tendo wrote as he turned around as he threw Allen up in the air as the missiles followed him up

" Tra..TRAITOR " Allen screamed out as the missiles were getting closer to him

" DIE " Komui said as the missile are about to hit Allen

** Kaze I did my best, and Rest in peace Allen Walker**

Mr.Tendo wrote as he said a short prayer

" Enbu Kirikaze "

A destructive tornado wirled by intercepting the missiles sending them back to Komurin

" Gah " Komui yelled as Komurin hit hard into the ground

" That attack " Allen muttered to himself but then realizing what position he's in " I'M GOING TO FALL" before he was about to splat into the ground something grabed him by the collar causing him stop him from falling the last couple of inchs to the floor

" Allen-kun why were you in the air, if I wasn't around you could've been killed " The voice in back of Allen head said

" That voice " Allen thought as he turned his head to see a light green haired pig tailed girl

" RINALI "

* * *

Mf7793: Well this took me awhile to update

Kaze: What took you so long

Mf7793: Just didn't feel like it

INORI PUNCH

Mf7793: GAH

Kaze: Mf7793 are you okay...

Inori: Jeez leaving this story unfinished just because you didn't feel like it your a disgrace as a writer

Kaze: ino...Inori what are you doing here

Inori: Waiting for this guy to update but he was freaking taking to long

Kaze: Hitting Mf7793 is all well and good but who is going to sign us well

Inori: Then I'LL do itse you next chapter Smiles

Kaze: A demon disguised as a doll...

Inori: WHAT DID YOU SAY

Kaze: ORO


End file.
